The present invention relates to an elevator control system for controlling an elevator by use of an electronic computer, and particularly relates to localization of functional down in case of occurrence of a fault.
In a conventional elevator control system, a power source is made off upon detection of occurrence of a fault in a computer and then made on automatically after a predetermined period of time has elapsed, or a hardware circuit is provided for causing the system to restart, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 52-115048.
Further, there has been proposed an elevator control system comprising a task closing time controller provided with a timer for detecting passing of processing time as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 48-27732, or there has been proposed another elevator control system the functions of which are assigned to two microcomputers as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-75356.
As the contents of service of an elevator become richer, the number of wirings is increased more and more between an elevator control system and controlled devices such as a cage position indicator and a hall-call device which are provided at each landing-place, a designation-floor-call registration device which is provided in each cage or at each landing-place, and so on.
In order to reduce the number of such wirings, therefore, there have been made various proposals, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications No. 47-41499, No. 52-152050, and No. 52-53354.
Besides, there have been made proposals in which a micro-computer is provided on each floor to perform serial data transmission to thereby reduce the number of wirings, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications No. 61-69677 and No. 61-194943.
Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-99791, there has been proposed a cage-side controller which gives a running-stop command to a computer built in a cage when the cage built-in computer does not change a signal for a predetermined period of time and generates an abnormality signal for the cage built-in computer, and then which makes the cage built-in computer restart.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-157478, there has been proposed a control system in which a registration-propriety signal for each call-button is stored in advance in an input/ output terminal equipment so as to perform registration-propriety processing immediately when a call-button is pushed to thereby solve a problem which will be caused by delay in lighting of an answer lamp for the call of the call-button due to delay in transmission of a lighting signal to the answer lamp.